Mobile payment environments (e.g., a mobile communication device) may have a number of different mobile wallets including a number of different payment methods and credentials. However, it may be difficult for a merchant to integrate multiple payment applications into a mobile application experience. For example, it may be difficult for a merchant to configure and design a mobile application to accept mobile payments from the variety of different digital wallets that are available to consumers because each digital wallet may have different security practices, communication protocols, and integration requirements. Furthermore, some mobile communication devices may have a designated wallet set as a default for payments, but this may not give users the flexibility and options they desire to select a particular payment application and experience for each transaction. Accordingly, there is a need for a single party and/or application interface to facilitate and control the various payment options that may be available in a mobile payment environment.
For example, mobile devices can have many wallet applications installed, each of which may have its own specific requirements for integrating with mobile applications as well as processing transactions. It is unduly burdensome to require application developers to design interfaces for each and every possible wallet application that can be installed on a device. Further, using a patchwork of different wallet application payment processing methods may raise the chance of security lapses by one of the wallet applications.
Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems and other problems, individually and collectively.